


Shower Confession

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake Marriage, Love Confessions, M/M, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Neil and the Protagonist are on a mission. Neil improvises on the spot, which leads to the men confessing their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 25





	Shower Confession

Neil and the Protagonist are on a mission. They have to get into the auction. They managed to ‘dispose’ of one of the participants and the plan is to pretend to be him.

“Checking-in.” Neil says and casually places his expensive coat across the desk.

“Name?” The receptionist asks.

“Elliot Anderson.” Neil says, the name gliding off his tongue as if he had truly been born with it.

The receptionist narrows his eyes at him for a moment but Neil holds his gaze. It’s obvious that the hotel had been told to be careful in checking the guests coming to the auction.

“It says here you’re staying with you spouse.” The receptionist says.

Neil grabs the Protagonist standing right behind him.

“Yes. David Anderson.” Neil replies.

The moment of shock immediately moves away from the receptionist, perhaps not wanting to offend, he moves on with the check in seamlessly.

Neil looks over at the Protagonist who won’t look into Neil’s eyes. So, Neil laces his fingers through his. He can feel the man stiffen beside him but doesn’t give it away in his face.

They’re taken up to their room and as soon as the door shuts, the Protagonist gives him a look.

“I was improvising.” Neil shrugs.

The Protagonist looks away and almost looks like he’s blushing.

“Hey. Are you okay?” Neil asks.

“Yeah. I’m taking a shower.” The Protagonist says.

Neil frowns wondering why this improvisation would cause such a reaction in him. He didn’t think his boss was homophobic.

But why did he do it? Neil asks himself. There were many other choices he had. He could have said his wife or husband were getting their nails done or any number of things. The organization would then do a good and quick job of finding someone to play the spouse.

Did he sabotage the mission purely because of his feelings? He wasn’t one to deny the feelings he had towards his boss, life was too short for that. He would never tell him, but they were there and he’d learned to live with them. Did he make the right decision at the reception? There wasn’t much he could do about it now.

He’s in the middle of changing into fresh clothes, wearing only his undergarments, when he hears a loud series of thumps coming from the bathroom. He runs over immediately, thinking the Protagonist might be in danger.

His gun in hand, ready to shoot the intruder, he fails to see the person.

“Are you okay? Where’d they go?” Neil asks, his heart thumping in his chest.

“Neil! What are you doing?!” The Protagonist yells from the shower.

It’s only then that Neil notices the man standing stark naked in the shower. The steam and water barely covering any part of his body. For a moment he just stares before realizing he really should look away so he turns around.

“Ah…sorry…I heard…sounds…I thought there was an intruder…I’ll…sorry…I’ll leave you to…um…finish up…” Neil stutters and leaves the bathroom.

Well, he was never living that down.

He also couldn’t get the image of the naked man out of his head. As if his imagination didn’t give him enough grief over the months.

Neil sits back down on the couch, forgetting to change into fresh clothes and places his hands in his head. He’s a mess. Truly.

The Protagonist clears his throat. Neil looks in the direction of the bathroom and sees the man with a towel around his body.

“Sorry…I didn’t mean to…interrupt you.”

“You were just looking out for me. I know. Besides, you’re not wrong. You did hear some thumping. That was me.” The Protagonist explains.

“Oh.” Neil says not sure what to make of it.

“Why?” Neil asks.

“I was…frustrated.” He explains and looks away.

“With?”

“You. Well, that’s actually a common occurrence if I think about it.” He says and the both laugh.

“Look, I’m sorry if what I said downstairs made you, um, uncomfortable. There were many other options, I don’t know why I came with this one.” Neil says, knowing perfectly well why he chose this option. It’s not like he could ever have a relationship so perhaps faking being married even if just for a few hours would be enough.

“I…I just don’t want to get distracted.” The Protagonist explains.

“Distracted? By what?” Neil asks confused.

There’s a moment of silence.

“You.” He explains simply.

It takes a moment before realization falls across Neil’s face.

“Oh…Oh!” Neil says.

“I’ll um…get changed.” The boss says and he’s about to turn but Neil doesn’t let him.

Neil rushes over to him and places a soft kiss on his lips. He doesn’t know if he’ll regret it but for the moment he doesn’t, and when you live in the moment that’s all he can think about.

At first the Protagonist doesn’t return the kiss, so Neil begins to move away, but then the man takes Neil’s face into his hand and kisses him passionately.

“You…also…?” Neil asks between kisses.

“Yes.” The man answers and Neil couldn’t be happier.


End file.
